My Rival Star
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito KID's POV Ini pilihanku. Aku sudah memilihmu menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatiku. Aku menyesal? Tidak Tidak ada kata menyesal di kamusku jika menyangkut soal cinta. Kamu adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupku . Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain. Hanya dirimu. Sosok yang sekarang menjabat sebagai rivalku. KaiShin


NateRiver1412: Ini bukan cerita saya, yang membuat adalah pasangan roleplay saya.

Disclaimer: Detective conan and Magic Kaito are not mine

**My Rival Star**

Cast:Kaito Kid Shinichi Kudo Ran Mouri BO

Kaito KID's POV

Ini pilihanku. Aku sudah memilihmu menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatiku. Aku menyesal? Tidak Tidak ada kata menyesal di kamusku jika menyangkut soal cinta. Kamu adalah cinta pertama dalam hidupku . Aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain. Hanya dirimu. Sosok yang sekarang menjabat sebagai rivalku

Aku tersenyum memandangi rembulan yang bersinar amat terang malam ini. Mengingatkanku pada sosok pemuda yang hampir mirip denganku. Sorot mata yang penuh intuisi menampakkan kecerdasan dan integritas yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sosok itu bahkan tak pernah melewatkan petunjuk walau sekecil apapun itu. Derap langkah sepasang kaki menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Kid" Tanpa kuberbalik aku tahu pemilik suara indah orang yang selalu menjadi lawan main di setiap pertunjukkanku. Pemilik hati dan pikiranku yang diam-diam aku kudo,rival sekaligus penghuni hatiku.

"Hallo maintantei" Kurasakan ia berjalan semakin dekat.

"Mencuri lagi kid?apa itu permata yang kau cari?"

"Bukan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu berikan permata itu padaku aku sudah tahu semua trikmu." Kulemparkan permata heart eternity yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkapnya. Segaris senyum terpasang di bibirku.

"Arigato sudah datang ke pertunjukankku bertemu di pertunjukkan selanjutnya." Seperti yang kuduga ia menendang bola yang entah di dapatnya dari mana ke biasa tanpa kesulitan aku berhasil menghindar dari bola lalu bergegas menggunakan handglider dan beranjak pergi.

Setiap kubuka mataku Yang kulihat adalah sosokmu Sosok yang sangat aku cintai Pernah aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi Dan saat aku terbangun semua seperti yang aku harapkan Tapi aku sadar bahwa apa yang aku inginkan Adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Aku tidak lagi berharap lebih Hanya melihatmu dan terus bisa mencintaimu Adalah anugerah yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku

**Flashback **

Aku sibuk mengamati kumpulan polisi yang berhasil aku kelabui dengan trikku. Ayahku telah lama meninggal dan itu sukses menjadikanku the next kid. Aku tidak keberatan lagipula aku ingin mengusut siapa sebenarnya orang yang membunuh seakan sudah menjadi teman sejatiku terpasang seketika kala kurasakan keberadaan seseorang di atap ini selain aku.

"Nah kid sudah mendapatkanmu perkiraanku kau berada di atap"

Sosok pemuda berparas serupa dengan wajah asliku tampak berdiri di hadapanku. Pemuda bermata biru seperti lautan yang siap menenggelamkanmu apabila kamu terlalu terlarut padanya. Rambutnya yang rapi menunjukkan bahwa dirinya jauh dari kata negatif.S edikit banyak aku tau tentang dirinya,shinichi kudo detective yang kerap membantu polisi memecahkan kasus sulit.

"Wah tak kusangka seseorang bisa to my kau menikmati pertunjukanku maintantei?"

"Hanya orang bodohlah yang tertipu dengan trik kecilmu itu. Dan aku cukup terkesan dengan caramu menipu polisi"

"Kau membuatku tersinggung loh. Dan yeah sekedar info nakamori selalu terjebak dalam trik yang kau bilang kecil itu."

Matanya menatapku tajam menyelidik. Dengan senyum yang setia menggantung di bibirku kucium telapak tangannya sama seperti yang kulakukan saat bertemu gadis-gadis saat lupa setangkai mawar merah yang kutujukan padanya.

"This is me my love",Reflek ia menarik tangannya dan melotot yang seolah aku mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga darinya membuatku tertawa dan ini di luar sedikit relaks.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Apa kau sudah berikan permata itu padaku dan serahkan dirimu pada akan menangkapmu kid",ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang penuh.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan maintantei. Coba saja tangkap aku jika kau bisa."

Kukedipkan sebelah mataku padanya dan hasilnya sebuah bola nyaris mengenai itu menatapku geram dan secepat kilat aku menggenggam tangannya memberikan permata yang sempat kukira pandora sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan sejak saat itu ia selalu menjadi pelengkap di setiap pertunjukanku.

**Flashback end**

Aku berusaha menutupi luka ini di depan semua orang Aku hanya akan membukanya jika aku berada di tempat sepi Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapanmu Di saat aku sedang sendiri Terkadang aku sadar Jika dirimu marah karena ulahku Namun tidak mungkin aku menunjukkan lukaku bukan? Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan Aku tidak apa-apa Ya tidak apa-apa

"Kid apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan ini semua?Aku yakin kau bukan pencuri sekali jika orang sepertimu menjadi pencuri.",ujarnya saat kami berada di atap gedung tempatku mencuri.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali tau semua tidak ada urusannya terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan adanya kejahatan disekitarku."

"Benarkah?Mungkin sesekali kau harus mengabaikannya."

"Ya dan lebih baik kau tidak usah memberiku saran jika itu hanya akan menjerumuskanku."

"Aish ya ya kau tau saja maintantei tubuh dan jiwamu juga butuh waktu istirahat." Seperti biasa lagi-lagi ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan tampak berfikir mengenai omonganku dan menatapku memastikan apakah ada dusta di wajahku. "Akan ku tangkap kau malam ini.",ujarnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

Sejujurnya aku menyukai moment dimana aku bisa berbicara berdua saja itu bagian terbaik dari dari itu aku sangat menantikan ini di setiap pertunjukanku. "Kau percaya diri sekali takkan bisa menangkapku."

"Tentu saja aku hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu dan aku itu terhubung suatu benang merah misteri." Dengan santainya dirogohnya saku celananya sepertinya ingin mengeluarkan sebuah seperti .Kutunjukan smirk yang kupunya dan kulemparkan bom asap dengan cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku raut wajahnya ia sedikit terbatuk efek dari bom asap yang cukup menikmati ekspresi wajahnya itu,ialah satu-satunya alasan hidup pertunjukanku.

Aku sangat mengerti bahwa setiap kebahagiaan Menginginkan pengorbanan. Dan aku mengorbankan segalanya untukmu Karena aku percaya takdir Ya Lagi-lagi aku berbicara soal takdir Aku percaya bahwa takdirlah yang akan mengantarkanku Pada kebahagiaan

Aku ini ia datang dengan seorang yang sangat mirip dengan aoko,teman masa aku ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa dia,shinichi kudo adalah rasanya aku menarik gadis itu jauh darinya tetapi akal sehatku mengharuskanku untuk saat ini aku sedang menyamar

"Ran kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin kemari sih?Tidak ada untungnya kau disini."

"Iya habis aku penasaran pada sosok selalu berbicara tentangnya tanpa henti",kugenggam sendok yang kugunakan dan menampilkan senyum layaknya sosok pengunjung restoran hotel kala itu.

"Tapi disini berbahaya kalau kau terluka?" Gadis bernama ran sibuk mempertahankan alasan kehadirannya..

Tak tahukah bahwa disini sosok yang sedang ia bicarakan sedang menjerit,menangis dalam senyuman dan berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seolah tak terjadi shinichi sosok yang aku cintai tampak menanggapinya penuh rasa khawatir. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri terlalu berlebihan shinichi." "Baiklah tapi ingat melakukan hal yang membahayakan berada di jangkauan polisi."

" kurasa kid bukan orang jahat di setiap pertunjukkannya tidak pernah ada korban." aku memang bukan orang yang hanya seorang pencuri yang berusaha menemukan saja pengecualian untul gadis yang merebut tempat yang seharusnya milikku.

Kamu adalah cahayaku Kamu adalah sebuah lampu yang menerangi jalanku Hanya dengan kamu berada disisiku Itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa bahwa aku tidak sendirian Aku mencintaimu Cahayaku

Sosok itu terseok-seok ia berusaha melarikan diri disertai darah di sekujur tak bisa menebak apa atau siapa yang ,cemas,panik,khawatir semua jadi dapat kutemukan jawaban atas ketidakhadirannya pada aku menggunakan handglider.

"To... ...rumah sa... aku",Ia meraih kakiku mencengkramnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

rasanya mendengar ia memohon dengan lirih menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga segera kuletakkan ia di keadaan sekitar yang sepi tak memungkinkan untuk meminta bantuan.

"Hei apa yang terjadi? akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Aku berusaha membuatnya tetap pikir panjang kugunakan mobil polisi yang tadi kulihat menggunakan handglidder. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadaran mulai itu terjatuh tanpa sadar ke dalam kain sutra putihku menjadi anyir darah menusuk .Bukan aku jijik tetapi lebih tepatnya aku belum siap jika kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

" pasti bisa."Sambil menyetir kugenggam tangannya . Deg... terus berdetak lebih .Ia tidak akan takut jika kedua mata biru itu tak pernah menampakkan keindahannya takut jika tak bisa mendengar segala intuisi yang keluar dari takut jika sosoknya tak lagi hadir di setiap mati kumohon.

"Bangsat",ucapku tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang menyakiti sadar ku kepalkan kubuat ia menyesal di lahirkan ke dan siapapun tak perduli jika saat ini aku menggunakan mobil polisi sebagai kendaraan yang terpenting bagiku adalah nyawa shinichi laju kendaraan hingga di atas batas tak perduli jika aku mati karena toh alasan hidupku saat ini tengah berada di batas kehidupan.

Ini adalah awal dari hal yang tidak terduga Aku akan tetap pergi apapun alasannya Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kusayangi terluka lagi Entah harus kuberikan nama apa atas perasaan ini Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari perasaanku Tak peduli seberapapun aku mencoba Tetap saja aku masih terjerat

"Dor" tanpa pikir panjang kutembak segar menyiprati sekuat tenaga sosok perempuan yang kuketahui bernama vermouth yang digunakan untuk memancing kedatangan shinichi. "Ap..."Sosok lain muncul kali ini usai malam dimana aku menemukan sosok shinichi bersimbah darah aku langsung menyelidikinya.

"Dor" lagi kali ini kutembak tidak peduli dengan sekelilingku yang terpenting bagiku adalah menghapus sumber luka orang yang -tubi tembakan yang kuberikan hingga akhirnya ia .Tinggal 1 batinku. "Itu balasan karena telah menyakiti cahayaku." Perlahan tapi pasti aku menelusuri ruangan itu lebih jauh hingga...

"Dan ini balasan dariku."Senyum licik tampak di wajah vodka,anggota terakhir yang aku tembakan tanpa suara berhasil ia berikan di dada kiriku.

"Kalau begitu ini kukembalikan." Kukerahkan tenaga terakhirku dan kuraih samurai kepalanya hingga putus dan kurasakan pandanganku mulai pun detik-detik terakhirku aku tersenyum aku berhasil menghilangkan parasit dalam cahayaku,meskipun aku dan terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum aku menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Ingatlah Bahwa akulah orang yang akan selalu menjagamu Dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu Tanpa pernah kamu sadari

**The end**


End file.
